The amount of audio recordings, video recording, and other media content is staggering. For example, one catalog of audio recordings may contain over thirty million audio tracks. Moreover, media catalogs change over time. For example, new audio and video is constantly being recorded and various users and entities may have access to different content in one or more catalogs based on licenses or other agreements with record labels, music publishers, content authors, and so forth.